


lights, cameras, action!

by blue000jay



Series: i fell from heaven for you and i fell hard (klance drabbles) [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Fluff, M/M, Model AU, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue000jay/pseuds/blue000jay
Summary: Lance is a photographer and Keith is a model.





	

Lance sighed, fiddling with the tag for the event around his neck and watching Pidge beside him fidget with hers.

* * *

 

“Nervous?” She asked teasingly, and Lance scoffed.

“As if.” He replied, holding his camera up. “I’m gonna get the best shots, just you wait.” He said, grinning cockily at her. She rolled her eyes at him and he stuck his tongue out, the moved forward and towards the door.

“Come on!” He called behind him, and Pidge scurried to catch up.

“Curse your long legs.” She grumbled, and they made their way into the venue. Lance bounced on his heels in excitement, peering over heads and suits towards the stage.

“Tell me our seats are near the front.” Lance said, going onto his tipetoes again and trying to see. Pidge sighed.

“They’re the second row. We payed _good money_ for these, so you better not fuck this up-Lance? Lance, come back!” Pidge half yelled, glancing around then dashing after the photographer.

Lance made it to the edge of the stage and stood, watching for a minute. He ran a hand over the edge and stared at a light, then felt a hand on his arm.

“Dude, we gotta sit.” Pidge said, motioning around, and Lance followed her to their seats. He got his camera ready as Pidge pulled out a few things, sketchbook and notes. Lance sat straight up to attention as the lights for the stage came on, and stood along with the other photographers, snapping photos as models began to walk down the stage.

A few models in, and Pidge was sketching furiously as Lance tried to get a few good pictures. He stared through the lens, eyes trained onto the opening, and then the next model came out.

Lance nearly fell over, then started taking as many pictures as he could. He could feel his cheeks flushing red as the pretty guy (there was no other way to put it, this guy was pretty. Black hair, long eyelashes, really nice bod. The outfit he was wearing showed off all his ~~amazing~~ assets.) walked down to the edge and back. For a moment, Lance lifted his head to look up as the guy passed, and he swore they locked eyes.

He _knew_ they did when the guy winked.

Lance stared unabashedly until he disappeared again, and Pidge jabbed him in the side.

“Photos.” She hissed, and Lance dazedly raised his camera to his eyes again.

* * *

 

Pidge was cramming a few mini sandwiches into her bag as Lance stood nearby. He felt a tap on his shoulder and spun around.

“You about doo-oooh hey.” He tried to play it cool, the model from earlier giving him an amused smile. The model had changed into something a little more formal, and Lance had to fight to keep his cheeks from bursting into flames.

“Hey.” The guy said, and held a hand out. “I saw you in the audience earlier. I’m Keith and I wanted to know if you got any good pictures?” Lance swallowed, then shook Keith’s hand.

“Lance. And, yea, I did.” Lance said, smiling at him. Keith grinned back. “But, I’m sure I could show you better outside.” Lance continued, his smile turning into a smirk. Keith laughed quietly, and Lance was speechless for a moment.

“Well, then, why don’t you show me?” Keith asked, smirking right back and Lance broke into a grin, offering his arm.

“If the lady dost insist.” He said, and Keith snorted, taking Lance’s arm with a fake grace.

“She doth.” He said, and Lance grinned, leading him outside.

* * *

 

“These are terrible!” 

“It’s the lighting! Not you,not me, the lighting!” Lance held a photo up and Keith glared at him. They stayed that way for a moment, leaned in so their breaths intermingled and photos held up between them.

Lance broke first, a smile cracking his angry expression, then laughing. Keith went soon after that and Lance caught him up in a hug.

“I swear it’s the lighting.” Lance muttered, and Keith sighed.

“Better luck next time then, huh?” Keith asked and Lance grinned.

“You know it, babe. Now, come help me edit all your ugly bits out.” Keith spluttered and Lance kissed his temple.

“We won’t be editing anything out.” Keith said, and laughed again as Lance rolled his eyes.

“Then we’ll fix the goddamn lighting. Come on, pretty boy.” Keith snorted and took Lance’s hand, letting himself be pulled towards the computer.

**Author's Note:**

> rnt they cyoot


End file.
